


Marco faces the bull

by Lala_love_1122



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bull Riding, Other, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_love_1122/pseuds/Lala_love_1122
Summary: It was marcos 16th birthday and today in his culture he has to do bull riding and stay on the bull for at least 50 seconds or more will marco survive the bull or will marco end up in the land of the dead?  Marco decided to invite tom and star on their road trip to mexico to see him face the bull





	

"Merror merror call tom" marcos 16th birthday was today and he had to do bull riding it was part of tradition in his family he didnt think this day would come so fast was he reddy to be posably killed doing this? It didnt matter to him he needed to keep up the diaz family tradition tom answered the call " what is it that you need marco? " marco was waring the outfet he was waring at the blood moon ball but without the mask " its my 16 th birthday and i have to follow a family tradition .. I want you to come over here so take our trip to mexico so i can do it would you like to ?" marco asked hesently and tom answered " i would love to i will be their in a second" tom hung up and opened a hell hole and climed oit of it and closed it " so what is this family tradition exactly?" marco rubbed his arm " its bull riding the guys in the family when thay trach age 16 have to stay on this bull for 50 seconds or more the longer you are able to stay on the bull the more pride it brings to the family .... There is a. 50% chance that someone will die when thay do the bull riding so far we only lost 10 people in the family before from the tradition .. Lets hope it doesnt become 11 people " marcos mom called from downstairs " MARCOOOOOOOO come doen here and show star your costume then we need to head out!!!! Any people you invited tell me so i can get extra monay from the bank for extra food !! " marco called back " YES MOM I WILL BE RIGHT DOWN AND I DID INVITE ANOTHER PERSON" marco grabs toms arm and pulls him downstairs " this is gonna be awsome and dont worry we always have the parimetics on standby whenever someone does bull riding " star saw marco and screached with exitement " marco you look awsome!!!!!!" marcos dad saw tom and smiled " well look who we have here i dont think i saw you scence marco was being chaced after you ! " he chuckled " hope you have a big stumach because theres gonna be a big dinner when we get home with our son gonna be making us so proud " marco blushed slightly " dadddddddd " his dad looked at him and took his hat off and gave him a hug " whats wrong my son having last minute jidders? Lets go we got evreything packed up that we need in the car so lets head out" marco and tom nodded and evreyone headed to the car mister diaz put on some mexican music the songs name was el diablo " hope you dont mind us having this song on sweetheart " marcos mom spoke to tom and he replyed " its quite fine its actualy nice music " ~time skip to when thay get to mexico~ tom and star was shivvering because of the scarry folklore marco and his mom and dad told them about mexico " were hereeeeeeeeeeee " marcos mom exclamed as thay stoped the car at a hotel neer some bull riding stables "c-cool" tom and star said still being shakedln up by the folklore thay thay told

**Author's Note:**

> Hay guys sorry if anyone doesnt like the fanfics im making im still new to this but im trying my best hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
